User blog:OliverDuckandToad11/The Adventures on Sodor Updates/Announcements
March 11, 2018 Hello everyone! It's me, creator of the series The Adventures on Sodor, which a lot of you may know of right now. Currently, the second season of TAOS has just started premiering on March 3rd, 2018. However, I was planning on scheduling the release in September 2017, right after I finished with the first season. Then I pushed its release date to November, but then pushed it again to March 2018, as I have been very busy with school, which also explains my long absence from the wiki between November and March. So far, I've published the first five episodes of the second season, which I'd say you could have a read of those, I will publish the sixth episode later today or tomorrow, it depends if I have time. There are going to be more returning characters in the second season, as the first season they were mainly Seasons 5-7 characters. Characters like the Culdee Fell Engines, Bulgy and Smudger are returning, the latter of whom has already appeared in the fourth episode of the season "Trouble on the Line", though Smudger already appeared in the first season in a flashback with a non-speaking role in the episode Dashing Duncan though in the episode I said earlier, he appears fully and speaks. Though, I'll probably have Smudger never appear again in the series, minus flashbacks and mentions. You may have also heard that I am writing a special for the second season, as I wrote Thomas and the Storm as the first season's special in August 2017. I haven't thought of what to name the special yet, but for now, I'm going to name it Trapped in London until I can think of a proper name. The special will release once I've finished with the second season, later this year or in 2019. Though you'll have to wait and see until the future. After finishing with the second season and its special, I may (or might not) be planning to release a third season, but it depends if I have the time to, as I'll probably be even more busier with school in the future (As I am currently in Y9 right now, but probably by the time I finish the second season, I will be in Y10 and will be starting my GCSE's). But like I said with the conclusion of the second season and release of the season's special, you'll have to wait and see up until the future. That's all I have to say for now, so hopefully you will continue to read or rate my stories when I write more in the next couple of days. But for now, see you around! OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 16:57, March 22, 2018 (UTC) March 22, 2018 Hey everyone! I'm back again, but I've come to tell you more about changes and upcoming content in my series, The Adventures on Sodor. I have written lots of stories since joining this wiki in December 2016, some which I think (and others may think) are great and some, not so great, Tankers of Doom is one of these episodes, it seems too similar to the television series episode Flatbeds of Fear as it has a similar plot, similar title, same use of main characters (Thomas, Henry, Emily) and too similar ending, it feels like a rewrite of the aforementioned story. Unlike most episodes in the first season, I may be doing a little bit of revamping on this one particular episode, make it less similar to Flatbeds of Fear, change the plot a little and may be giving James, Emily's role, as Emily acted too much like James in the story itself, and James' self-important and overconfident persona would fit in better within the story. So once I publish this rewrite, you can read this new version of the story anytime I revamp it in the future, which you'll have to wait until then. You may also notice that I am currently revamping my special Thomas and the Storm, I gave it a new title "The Great Storm of Sodor" as I think it fits the story better and I am rewriting a few bits, these bits are the scene of James bragging to the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds near the beginning, which I have replaced with Thomas and James helping Duncan and Bertram on the Skarloey Railway and some of the characters' roles in the special will either be dropped, replaced or they are simply given a bigger role in the movie, as a lot of them make very minor roles (Philip for example), but like the rewrite of Tankers of Doom, you'll have to wait in the future for these changes. Also, a trailer for my upcoming special (which I still haven't gave a proper title yet) will be released on Saturday or so, and it will be giving you a small hint of what the movie's plot is about. So that's all to say for now, hope you will follow me whenever I'm adding to the blog, or writing new stories or whatever else I'm doing. But for now, see you around anywhere! OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 16:57, March 22, 2018 (UTC) March 31, 2018 Hello everyone, I'm back again, with some more news for my long-running series, The Adventures on Sodor. Currently, I have found an official title for my new special, which I give the working title Trapped in London, the official name is "The Big Journey to London", a trailer has just been released today and a few teasers may also be released sometime in April or the next few months, but all you can for now is just wait and see. You may have noticed that I changed some of the episodes in the second season of my series, or the order. I had quite a few ideas for an episode, and I wanted to replace some of the episodes I'd had in mind, but it's quite difficult to decide which episode to replace. You may have also noticed that I had difficulties of writing an episode for the second season, "Duncan's Discovery", it took me like four days to write the story, and I didn't want to make the story too long, so I decided to split the episode into a two-parter, I am currently writing "Part 2" and I may not finish the story until tomorrow which I will also be writing another episode, which will be called "The "Ghost" Warrior", I will try and finish both stories tomorrow, so you can post feedback anytime, whenever. Well, that's all I have to say for now, hope you will follow me whenever I'm blogging or writing new stories. But for now, see you all around! OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 21:40, March 31, 2018 (UTC) May 31, 2018 Hey everyone, been a whole two months since I last posted on this blog, but here I am again. So if any of you are wondering what was with my huge absence on the wiki recently. Here are the several reasons why: I know it's the school holidays and all, but I have been quite busy with life and because it's the summer term, I have mainly been spending my time outdoors so I don't have much time to contribute to the site and all. As of the two stories that I'm currently writing; Back to Misty Island and Sidney Gets Lost I know it's been a whole month and I've still not finished writing those stories. But trust me, they'll be finished sometime in June so I can move onto the next story I have in mind, Long Lost Twins, which is currently in the works. I am actually looking forward to be writing this story because I have so many ideas for it. Now the reason why I haven't been writing for the two stories which are currently unfinished is because I have been strongly lacking ideas recently and I haven't got a lot in mind. Now here's the biggest reason for my large absence; I am currently working on a wiki which will be centred around my series, The Adventures on Sodor. From now on, I'll be writing my stories on that wiki, then I'll publish them here. Please note that some of the stories on my new wiki will be different to the ones on this wiki, perhaps rewritten or are completely new episodes. By the way, here's the link to the wiki I am working on: https://thomas-the-tank-engine-series-100.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_the_Tank_Engine_Series_100_Wiki. Feel free to check the wiki by clicking this link. That's all I have to say for now, my two stories, along with Middle Engine, will be finished soon so I can continue on with my series. Goodbye everyone and I'll see you all later! OliverDuckandToad11 (talk) 13:13, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts